It's all because kevin's obsession
by MacyAbc
Summary: All this things are happening because of starbucks-- kevin's obsession.


Disclaimer: we don't own the Jonas brothers or anything

Disclaimer: we don't own the Jonas brothers or anything...(

It's all because Kevin's obsession

Kevin's P.O.V.

"NO!" I wake up yelling. Then I realized that it was just a dream, the worst dream ever.

_Flashback_

"_BOOM" I ran outside and there I saw Starbucks in ashes._

"_No! My baby! My little Starbucks! It was new in town!"_

_I fell on my knees, crying, because Strabucks was gone._

_End of Flashback_

Bu then I thought 'What if it was true', 'maybe it wasn't a dream'

"I.Starbucks.check.now."

I got up from bed, run downstairs, open the door, and the mailman give me a weird look and throw me the newspaper.

"Cover yourself!" he yelled and run away

I look down, and I was only in boxers

"Oh crap!"

Then I run to my room and change into clothes. I check my clock and it was 5:00 am

"What the hell?! I thought it was seven, at least! Well anyway I can't sleep anymore" I go to the kitchen and take my favorite breakfast: Breakfast Breaks!

"Yummy!"

After eating breakfast I watch some TV, but then I remember 'STARBUCKS!'

So I go to Nick's room to wake him up, because I don't want to go alone. Maybe I should wake up Joe too...hmmmm, yeah I'll wake him up.

I run upstairs into Nick's room and jump onto his bed

"Nick!

No response.

"Nicky!"

No response. Hmm...what can I do to wake him up?

I think I have an idea!

"SPLASH!"

"WHAT THE HECK!!" Nick yelled. "Kevin are you insane?!"

"ummm...well...no I only threw you water..."

"ONLY THREW ME WATER!?" he yelled

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Anyway, what is your problem?" he asked

"I had a dream, in it Starbucks was gone, Nicky gone!" He rolled his eyes

"I don't know why, but it is so important to me!!" I said

"Kevin. Kevin, Kevin..." he said

"Well maybe you and Joe wanna go with me to check Starbucks?"

"Fine. But then you will leave me alone" nick said

"Fine"

Then we wake up Joe and went to Starbucks...

In the car...driving...

"Kevin?" Joe asked

"Yeah Joe?"

"You know, we're coming with you, to Starbucks, maybe, you know..."

"No Mc Donalds" I yelled

"But Kevy...please"

"No. It's 9:00 a.m. Are you crazy?"

"A little but, but special K! I'll take 5 minutes to buy my food"

"Fineee." I rolled my eyes

"Thanks Kev!"

Then we arrived to Starbucks

"Oh thank God! My baby is fine!"

My two bros rolled their eyes. We enter, but it was empty, how strange, there is always people here...

"Oh-Oh...Kev its empty" Joe said

"Yeah, this is weird, we better go home" Nick said

"I guess, well I'll return later then"

"Umm, guys I need to go to the bathroom.." Joe said

"Go then" I and Nick said

"Umm..sure" Joe run to the bathroom and then something strange happen...

Joe's P.O.V.

I was sleeping, but then Kevin woke me up for some stupid reason and ruined my day, I think is because a dream he had about Starbucks in ashes or something like that.

Anyway, he told us to go with him to check Starbucks...hmm yeah he's a little crazy don't you think? I accepted then we went with him and in the car I started feeling hungry so I told him to take me to Mc Donald's because I didn't eat breakfast. After begging him for a while he accepted. We arrived to Starbucks, we enter but it was empty it was very weird for us.

Oh-Oh...Kev its empty" I said

"Yeah, this is weird, we better go home" Nick said

"I guess, well I'll return later then" Kevin said with a sad look on his face

Actually, I wanna go to the bathroom...

"Umm, guys I need to go to the bathroom..." I said

"Go then" Kevin and Nick said

"Umm..sure" I said. then I ran to the bathroom and they stay there. After 2 minutes I return but Kevin and Nick aren't here, instead there are 2 dolls of them I'm a little shock. WHAT THE FUCK?! Yeah a little...

They both left me here...I think they wanna play with me a little while, but I don't understand why are 2 dolls of them...this is game is kinda stupid, whatever I'm playing with them too. Also I wanna take this dolls, I think they're kinda cute...

AWKARD!Well I'm taking them and also going to Mc Donald's. I Mc Donald's! And I'm starving!

I run outside with the dolls in my hands and then I see Kev's car...Wow! He's stupid, why would he leave him "precious" car here? This is very weird. Well, anyway bad luck for him. Hopefully the keys are inside the car. How FANTASTALISTIC! I enter the car, drop the dolls in the back seat and start to drive. Baby Mc Donald's I'm coming for you!

Nick's P.O.V.

We were at Starbucks because Kev wanna check it . He had this dream 'bout Starbucks in ashes. So Joe and me went with him. Well actually we are waiting for Joe because he wanna go to the bathroom. After a minute of waiting something strange happen.


End file.
